Fleshpound
The Fleshpound is an enemy in Killing Floor. Overview The Fleshpound is a giant brown-skinned man with various wires and mechanical bits on his body, his eyes covered with a metal plate and a yellow gauge in the middle of his stomach. He makes various mechanical noises and what sounds like someone talking with a robotic filter over his voice. Fleshpounds will constantly walk towards someone until they can get close enough to do a swing attack with their gauntlets. Fleshpounds will rage if they take 360 damage or more in the span of two seconds. When they rage, they will rush towards a player and punch them three times with their gauntlets, dealing massive damage. They are much faster when they rage, making them even more of a threat. However, the rage behavior isn't perfect, as occasionally the Fleshpound will keep running towards someone for a few more seconds, even though the Fleshpound is close enough to attack the target. A Fleshpound takes half damage from bullet attacks, but explosives, such as the LAW and Grenade, do double damage if they hit the Fleshpound. Fleshpounds start appearing in Wave 7 and are often accompanied with Sirens, especially on Wave 8. Tactics *Always make sure that at least one team mate has a LAW before wave 7 starts, as that's when Fleshpound start appearing. At least one LAW is required to take down the Fleshpounds. The Hunting Shotgun works as a stopgap measure in wave 7 (see below), but wave 8 is when your team absolutely need a LAW. *The Hunting Shotgun with the Support Specialist perk can take down a Fleshpound that's already taken some damage if the shot is aimed at their head. The sheer amount of damage each pellet can do a ton of damage, even with the Fleshpounds 50% bullet resistance. *A good way to take a Fleshpound down is to use a one-two punch involving the LAW and the Hunting Shotgun. First, fire a rocket straight at the Fleshpound(aim for the head to deal more damage with explosives). Then, when the Fleshpound rages, shoot the FP with the Hunting Shotgun. This can be done with a single person or multiple, but multiple is preferred because, for a person trying to do it by themselves, it'll be slow to take out the LAW because the game will automatically reload the LAW after it has been fired, and the reload can't be interrupted. *The Bullpup with Commando perk can also be used as a substitute for the Hunting Shotgun for the above technique. After the rocket has hit the target, shoot the Fleshpound's head. If all works well, less than a magazine will be needed to finish the Fleshpound off. *When multiple players have LAWs, coordinate your shots. Wait for a teammate to fire first, then follow up with another rocket while the FP is still doing his “getting mad” animation. This neutralizes the Fleshpound before he can start charging. *Be careful when using the LAW against Fleshpounds, as Sirens often accompany enemies. All it takes is a single rocket while the Siren's scream is at her apex to kill you. Historical Differences 1.0 Demo The Fleshpound first appeared in the 1.0 Demo. He is just a giant black zombie wearing jeans without any of the mechanical parts that made the Fleshpound distinct in later versions. He has 1000 health and his attacks do 15 base damage and an additional 10 damage, meaning he does 25 damage total. He can't rage. He first appears in the fourth wave. This version of the Fleshpound has no resistance or vulnerability. 1.0 The Fleshpound in Killing Floor 1.0 has a new model. He is still a giant black zombie wearing jeans, but has a metal “crown” on his head that is supported by some metal pipes and metal poking out of his spine. He has 1,200 health and his attacks do 15 base damage and an additional 10 damage. Like his 1.0 Demo counterpart, he does not rage. He first appears in Wave 7 and becomes more common as the game goes on. They still have no resistances to attacks. His skin is much messier compared to the 2.0 and the 2.5's skin. 2.0 The Fleshpound's redesign in Killing Floor 2.0 brought him much closer to being like he is in 2.5. Like 2.5, he is a giant brown-skinned man with mechanical bits on his body. He also has a yellow gauge, but it is much smaller than it is in 2.5. The Fleshpound can rage, but most of his health must be gone for him to rage. When raged, his attacks deal 50% more damage and he runs 60% faster, which doesn't happen in 2.5. Fleshpounds take 50% less damage from bullets. Trivia *A pre-release image made before 1.0 came out stated that the Fleshpound was one of Horzine's early successes. *The animation that plays during the credits in Killing Floor 2.0 and above show that a Fleshpound was responsible for the specimen outbreak. Scientists injected a bound Fleshpound with some sort of drug that made him so powerful that he broke out of his restraints. He then killed the scientists and went on a rampage that freed the specimens. Category:Enemies